You Make Me Wanna
by EyeCandy
Summary: What happens if Shalimar's Feral side goes into heat? What if everyone she sees, she becomes attracted too? What would happen if she couldn't remember what she did from the night before?? This has probably been done, but hey if it hasn't i'll be the frist
1. What the HELL?

**  
You Make Me Wanna...**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.... I just like to infiltrate Tribune headquarters and let the team out for a while..... so please don't sue me.. cause all you would get is two cats that are dumber than posts and a screaming two year old. The song title that I got the idea from aint mine either.... Usher sings it!  
**Genre: **Umm General/Humor/Romance... I dunn know... i found the idea in the deep recesses of my mind.... where anything can lurk! be afraid! be very afraid!  
**Pairings:** Well.... Damn! I dun know! Just whatever!  
**Summary:** What if Shalimar's feral side went into heat? What if everyone she saw was attractive to her? What would happen if she can't remember what she does the night before? Dum dum dum!  
**Author's note:** I have no idea what I'm doing with this... I was bored and this is what came out!  
Chapter 1  
  
What the HELL?  
  
Shalimar looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked better than usual, her skin had this nice healthy glow to it, Her usual body scent was over powering today. *~What is going on with me today?~* she wondered to herself as she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen for some breakfast. As soon as she entered the kitchen she saw Brennan. The urge to throw him up against the wall and man handle him was over powering. Shalimar's eyes turned Feral and she started to salivate. She talked closer to him, coming up behind him, she pinched his nicely shaped butt and growled seductively.  
Shalimar! What the HELL are you doing!? Brennan was caught off guard. *~she was his team mate, what the hell was she doing touching him that way?~* His mind became disoriented.   
Shalimar shoved him against the counter and started to touch him all over. She sniffed him, like an animal and smiled. You smell good She said in a husky voice as she started to unbutton his shirt.  
Shalimar! Get off of ME! Brennan yelled at the foxy feral who was groping him. He tried to push her away, but that just made her even more focused on her goal.  
Playing hard to get hey baby? she said teasingly. You know you Wannit! She said as she managed to run her hands down his bare chest.  
  
Brennan yelled into his com ring. He tried again to push shalimar away.  
What's Wrong Brennan! Adam's voice was filled with concern and urgency.  
Adam.. I think there's something Wrong with Shalimar! pleasurable growls and nervous giggles could be heard in the back ground. I can't get her off Me!  



	2. Zap Me Baby, YEAH!

**You Make Me Wanna...**  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't Own them... I just like fooling around with... well them...I don't own the song that the title came from... and I remember that this idea was on the TV Show Dark Angel... which I don't own either.... I just like stealing good ideas! *laughs evilly* so please.. don't sue me... like I've said before... You'd only get 2 cats that are sooo inbred they don't even know how to walk straight... and I two year old that loves to drive me crazy and scream.  
**Summary:** Adam's Turn!  
**Genre:** I couldn't tell you... It just sort of pops out of my head.. and I just write.  
**Rating:** pg13  
**Author's Note:** This is just my mind fooling around with ideas....Be warned... it's frightening inside my head! And another thing... sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have MASSIVE writer's block (DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!) and really can't write any more than this at the moment. I need to inspiration..... so if you got any spare... please.. GOD PLEASE let me have it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
Zap Me Baby YEAH!  
  
  
  
Brennan's voice grew a little higher as the blonde feral continued to feel her way down the elemental's rock hard body. He shrieked when she touched the inside of his thigh, and promptly jumped backwards trying to get away from her.  
Shalimar just purred and slowly moved forward. She had this I'm gonna make you scream in pleasure' look on her face. Brennan stared at her, she was out of control. *~What the hell am I gonna do with her!~* His mind was racing, he was trying so hard not just fling her on the kitchen table and have his way with her. She was sick, this isn't her normal way of acting. He couldn't just TAKE her like this, no matter how much he wanted too.  
Please.. Shalimar just back off! Brennan pleaded with her, the next step would be a small electrical zap. Please Shalimar.. I don't want to hurt you... but I will zap you if you come any closer Brennan warned her. Shalimar growled playfully.  
Oh yeah baby... You gonna zap me good, aren't ya sparky? She said in a sexy voice.  
Just then Adam, Jesse and Emma came running through the door.  
Adam asked quietly. Are you ok? he walked toward her slowly.  
Shalimar's attention was taken away from her when she heard Adam's voice, it sounded so sexy to her. She turned her head and looked right in Adam's eyes. She forgot all about Brennan and focussed all her energy on the older man. Well hello there sexy... She growled and jumped on Adam. She started to nibble on his ear and neck.   
Adam was surprised by her actions. What the hell are you doing? He asked in a harsh voice. Shalimar looked up from her little nibble feast and looked into Adam's eye's. I'm having my way with you she said simply and continued on with her nibbling. Adam tried to get Shalimar off of him, only to find that she was clinging to him like a monkey, and her grip was extremely strong.  
Umm Guys?... A little help here? Adam asked with fear in her voice.


	3. The Mighty Emma to the rescue

**You Make Me Wanna...**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them! and most likely i never will... which is ok... I'll just play with them then bring em back... relitivly unharmed.  
**Summary: **ummm see first chapter!  
**Rating:** pg 13 for language....hehehe  
**Author's note:** Thanks for everyone reviews1 It makes me feel all war and fuzzy inside.... of is that shots the of vodka i had earlier? anyways... I still have massive writer's block.... so if you have any ideas.. please feel free to let me know.....you can email me (check handle portfolio thingy) and if you hate it....FLAME AWAY! I don't care!  
any press is good press! Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 3  
**The Mighty Emma to the rescue!**  
  
  
Adam face filled with pure disgust and worry. He looked over at Jesse and Emma, who both had shocked looks on their faces. GUYS! HELP ME!! Adam demanded firmly.  
Jesse and Emma both stepped toward Shalimar and Adam. Jesse reached out a hand to grab Shalimar with when the blonde feral's head whipped around and looked at him, her eyes golden and lustful.   
Hey there... Rocky! She grinned seductively and licked her lips. You gonna rough me up strong man? She asked teasingly as she jumped off of Adam and began to stalk her newest .  
Oh No! Jesse groaned and tried to back up, only to bump into Emma.   
Shalimar growled low in her voice and pressed her body un against Jesse's. You are so... She growled again and licked her lips in a animalistic way. Jesse gasped quickly and looked at Emma. emma.... emma... He whispered to the young psionic. emma.. please help me! he said with complete and utter fear edging in his voice. He really was scared of Shalimar, sure she was gorgeous and sensual but she was too much for him to handle. He didn't like that she was so forward with everyone, especially with the men at the clubs they went to. He didn't think any less of her for being so prompt, he just knew that she wasn't for him.  
  
Emma couldn't believe her eyes, her best friend was all over the guys! it was like she couldn't control herself and wanted to sex up everyone she saw. Hearing Jesse's plea for help she stood in front of the molecular, shielding him with her body like he had done to her so many times before. Shalimar.... Back off.. She said in a calm voice.  
Shalimar saw this and became angry, she growled a threat to Emma. Hey Sweetheart.. Why don't back your fat ass off my Man! She yelled harshly. Emma blinked in shock. Shalimar growled again and jumped forward, trying to scare Emma. Emma eyes became determined and she stood her ground. YOUR MAN!? Oh Hunny.... I think you are a little confused! Jesse's MY MAN! Emma said harshly as she stared right into Shalimar's eyes in defiance.  
  
Meanwhile both Adam and Brennan were still in shock at the scene that was unfolding in front of them, their jaws hanging open like cod fish. Adam couldn't believe the way Emma stood up the Shalimar like that,Emma usually didn't like to be confrontational. Adam watched as the pisonic and the feral stared each other down, Jesse hiding behind Emma like a scared puppy.  
Shalimar growled loudly, but Emma stood still, staring angrily into the feral's eyes I SAID! BACK OFF BLONDIE! She screamed at the animal in front of her. Back off.. before you get yourself hurt! Emma warned. Shalimar threw back her remark and laughed. What are you going to do to me?... Analyze my inner feelings? Shalimar scoffed again. This made Emma mad, Shalimar always seemed to never take her seriously, that pissed her off, for once she was gonna put that little flea bag in her place. Emma smiled evilly as she thought up a great idea, then as a pisonic bubble formed from her head she shot it at the blond feral. I'll do what ever I want to you emma said quietly,sadistically. The blonde woman dropped to the ground in fear and promptly went unconscience. Emma looked around the room at the men standing there. That should keep her for a while She said sweetly as she left the room, leaving the men to stare after her, their eyes wide and full of fear.


	4. Bondage and Memory Loss

**"You Make Me Wanna..."  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.... I just like to put them in the plots that are in my head and make them do horrible things... to each other.... like kissing... *Screams* NOOOOOO! So don't sue me... cause i don't have any money and all you would get are two STUPID cats and a wonderful two year old that.. um well has a nice set of Lungs!  
**Pairings:** Umm i don't know if i'll pair anyone.... maybe shalimar and her reflection.. who knows...  
**Genre:** HUMOR.. question.. why isn't genre spelled with a A? it's genra.... not genre! wierdness!  
**Rating:** PG 13.. for LANG!  
Author's note: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! so if it sucks... it's still my fault.. but I'll deny it all the way!  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
**"BONDAGE AND MEMORY LOSS!"**  
  
  
  
  
Shalimar awoke to find herself in the lab chair, tied down. "what the hell!" she exclaimed as she tried her strength against the leather restraint straps.  
"why the hell am I tied down?" she asked as she looked around the room, only to find Adam hunched over the computer key board. Adam looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Shalimar. "Oh your up!" He smiled again and he walked over to her. "We decided to see what you would look like in a bondage fetish stiuation. so we tied you down" Adam's eye glazed over as he looked at her. "ADAM!" Shalimar yelled, then she looked down at herself. She gasped at the what she saw, she was wearing something so wild, so leather like that it was something that even she would NEVER wear! it looked like wholes had been cut out of Cat Woman's cat suit and parts of her body were... well EXPOSED! Shalimar screeched and tried to cover herself up, but since there wasn't a blacket near by the effort was useless.  
"JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!!!.. What the Hell!" Shalimar glared at Adam. "Was this your idea Adam!?" Adam face had this pleasureable gulity look on his face. "Yup! and you look so good in it too!" Adam moved toward Shalimar, grinning. "Adam... What's going on!?" She asked forcefully. Adam sighed in annoyance. "Well.. you were acting all sexy and horny earlier.... you were trying to get with Brennan, and Me and even Jesse... so Emma had to put you out of your misery and Psi blasted your ass.... you've been out of it since..." Shalimar blinked. "I don't remember any of that!" Shalimar's head began to pound and throb, she shook it as if to whip the pain out of her mind, but it was no use, it just made it worse. "Adam... My Head...." all of a sudden Shalimar's eyes flashed feral and she grinned sensually. "hey Sexy.... gonna come give the kitty a rub?" she said in a sexy voice. Adam's face lit up and he all but ran to shalimar's side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. And the Heat goes on

  
**"You Make Me Wanna..."**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Aww man.... this is getting annoying.... For god sakes! I dont own them! I just like to make them play with themselves... i mean Play together! *AH DEVIL!*  
**Pairings:** hehehe i don't know...  
**Rating:** PG 13 all the way!  
**Genre:** Humor/Scankiness  
**Author's Note:** This is another short one. I also Dedicate this Chapter to Ace! who's screwed-up-ness has made me feel like I'm not alone! *l* YOU ROCK GIRL! you and your pretty little dog too! I mean girl! *DEVIL!*  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5  
**  
**"And the Heat goes on..."  
**  
  
  
Adam and Shalimar were fondling each other when Brennan walked into the room. He came to check on his love and see how she was doing.  
Brennan gasped as he saw adam's white furry ass wiggling on top of his love's body. Brennan's eye flew shut and he started to claw them out savagly. NO!!!!!!!!!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!! Brennan screamed in pure pain. Adam and Shalimar looked up at the elemental, who was now bleeding, as he had successfully scratched out his eyes. Adam flew off Shalimar, he hopped around nervously trying to get back into his pants. Shalimar just laid there, purring like a cat in heat. Hey there Sparky..... gonna come oin the fun? She asked in a husky voice. Adam had a look of pure fear on his face as he saw the huge buffed up man comming toward him with a look of pure hatred on his face. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ADAM! Brennan screamed at him as he threw a left hook at the older, now half dressed man. But before adam for respond the punch hit him squarly in the jaw, snapping his head to the right. Brennan smiled at he saw his punch connect with Adam's jaw.  
  
Meanwhile....  
Jesse and Emma were groping each other when they heard Brennan screming like a woman. They broke they're little touchy feely love session and looked toward the sound of the screaming. Should we go see what's happening? Jesse asked in a breathy voice. Emma looked at Jesse and then back to the sound of the screaming.Ah no.... it sounds like Brennan has Adam's Ass kicking under control... best not to bother him She smiled and went back to fondling Jesse.  
  
Brennan.... Please... I'm a WEAK MAN!!! She's beautiful... and I'm Weeehheeek! Adam started to bawl like a baby. Brennan smiled as he saw his leader curl up into the fetal position and cry so more.  
Brennan walked over to Shalimar, satisfied that Adam would not interfere with him and his love.   
Shalimar... are you alright? Brennan asked as he started to unbuckle the leather straps. Shalimar smiled and looked into Brennan's eyes. When Brennan finished, Shalimar growled and launched herself into his arms. I saw what you did for me.... I will make you mine! Shalimar growled again and bit Brennan hard on the cheek, like a Klingon in heat. *I knew watching all those Star Trek Episodes would pay off* Shalimar's mind said.   
Brennan eyes bulged out of his head when Shalimar bit him, his hand went instinctly went to his cheek and when he felt blood there he stared in fear at his love.   
"Why... Why did you do that!?" Brennan began to back up away from Shalimar, when all of a sudden his head began to throb, he clutched it in pain as a spark of electricty bolted out his other palm. Brennan grins inticingly at Shalimar.   
"Hey kitty kitty... come to daddy!" Brennan's voice was full of lust as Shalimar growls softly and they melted together.  
  



	6. Here's A Challenge for you Fans!

  
Hey Fans!!!  
  
This is The Genius behind your favorite Fics, such as YOu're Still You, I'll Love You Forever and the awe inspiring YOU MAKE ME WANNA!  
  
I'm here to let you all know that YOU MAKE ME WANNA is a story that really i can't find an ending for! I'm stuck!! I know what i want to write but i can't get it out! So... Here is my challenge for all of you lovely fans of mine!  
  
**Find a way to end the story.... using the words Chocolate, Insemination, and Crack head  
and the sentence, And he's hung like a HORSE!  
**  
Ok.. get to it peeps!! make me PROUD!  
  
You can Email you work to me at: cammieamy@hotmail.com or shadowed17@yahoo.com  
I will post it in the fic and in huge font and type I will Write you're NAME!! so no worries i won't take credit for you work!  
  
~EyeCandy~  
  



End file.
